5 ABY
5 ABY '''was a year. Events January * '''January 1st ** Abin Sur crashes into Lego City, warning of the Blackest Night Prophecy before dying (100-1) * January 2nd ** Funeral of Abin Sur (Vorton) ** [[Battle of Korugar|'Battle of Korugar']] (100-1) * January 18th ** Stephen Strange goes to the Kamar-Taj library to take out more books. Wong isn't present and Strange goes to get the books himself. Strange looks through the Ancient One's personal and finds the Book of Cagliostro. He finds a page about how to use the Eye of Agamotto and begins to experiment with it on an apple. He then uses the Eye's power to recover the page stolen by Kaecilius and reads about the Dark Dimension rituals. He is caught by Wong and Karl Mordo, who warn Strange to not disturb the flow of time (100-1) ** Wong and Mordo tell Strange about the 3 Sanctums on Scalpor. They also tell him about Dormammu, the Dark Dimension and how the Masters of the Mystic Arts protect the world from evil interdimensional entities (100-1) ** Ethan Hunt kills innocent people in Lego City to draw out a Justice League member. Minnie Garmadon stops him. Doctor Alchemy appears, demonstrating his powers and blasting Minnie with Necro Magic (100-1) ** Minnie is taken to Vorton for medical treatment where Garmadon uses Regeneration Energy on her to save her life (Vorton) ** Attack on the 1st Sanctum (100-1) ** Alarm bells sound in Kamar-Taj, the 2nd Sanctum and the 3rd Sanctum, alerting the sorcerers to the destruction of the 1st Sanctum. Wong and Mordo open a gateway to the 1st Sanctum and get blasted back by the explosion caused by Kaecilius. Strange is blasted through the gateway to the 2nd Sanctum (100-1) ** Attack on the 2nd Sanctum '''(100-1) ** Strange interrogates Kaecilius, who tells him the Ancient One draws power from the Dark Dimension to extend her life. Strange is stabbed in the back by Lucian. While the Cloak of Levitation attacks Lucian, Strange uses his Sling Ring to go to the hospital he previously worked at. He asked for Christine Palmer to tend to him. Lucian uses his astral form to escape the Cloak of Levitation and follow Strange to the hospital (100-1) ** '''Duel on the Astral Plain (100-1, Astral Plain) ** Upon returning, Strange meets with the Ancient One and Mordo. The Ancient One tells Strange Kaecilius had escaped the Bands of Cyttorak, but she was impressed by his actions, and named him the new protector of the Sanctum. Strange confronts the Ancient One about her drawing power from the Dark Dimension, causing her to leave. As Mordo argues with Strange about what he just said, Kaecilius and the Zealots return to attack the Sanctum again (100-1) ** Duel in the Mirror Dimension '''(Mirror Dimension) ** Strange rushes the Ancient One to the hospital, where he gets Palmer to help him operate (100-1) * '''January 19th ** Early in the morning, the Ancient One uses her astral form to go to a balcony, and Doctor Strange follows her in his astral form. The Ancient One explained she believed drawing power from the Dark Dimension was necessary to protect people, and she had seen the future, knowing this was where she died. She warned Strange about Dormammu and her astral form faded away as she died (100-1, Astral Plain) ** Attack on the 3rd Sanctum '(100-1) ** Kaecilius prepares to summon Dormammu (100-1) ** Strange returns to the 2nd Sanctum and reunites with Karl Mordo. Together, they agree to make one last stand against Kaecilius and the Zealots at the 3rd Sanctum. They use Sling Rings to get to the Sanctum, only to find it already destroyed and everyone dead. With no other option, Strange uses the Eye of Agamotto to reverse time in the area, fixing everything and reviving everyone. Kaecilius breaks free of the time reversal and attacks Strange, freezing time for the area and ensuring the Dark Dimension's arrival. Kaecilius states Dormammu's dimension is beyond time and could not be stopped, giving Strange an idea (100-1) ** '''Skirmish in the Dark Dimension '(Dark Dimension) ** Strange uses the Eye of Agamotto to finish repairing the Sanctum and the city and reviving everyone. Mordo becomes disillusioned with the Masters of the Mystic Arts' questionable and dangerous uses of magic going unpunished, and walks away from the Masters (100-1) ** Strange and Wong return to Kamar-Taj, where they return the Eye of Agamotto. Strange says he isn't ready to wield it yet, which Wong deems as wise given the Eye contains the Time Infinity Stone. Strange embraces his new position as the protector of the 2nd Sanctum and goes there to fix the damage done by the Zealots (100-1) February * '''February 5th ** Mission to Ruusan (100-1) * February 14th ** Invasion of Naboo (100-1) * February 28th ** Albert Desmond is elected Supreme Chancellor of Galaxy 1 (100-1) March * March 8th ** Arkham Knight robs a bank in Lego City and is chased by Worriz, Winzar and Cole Mitchell Jr. across a motorway. Doctor Alchemy intervenes, throwing Cole Jr and Worriz around before blowing up a building. Thor arrives to fight Alchemy, who easily throws him around Lego City while Flash saves the inhabitants of the blown-up building. This incident makes the Justice League realize Alchemy is a Force Sensitive Wizard (100-1) * March 14th ** Knight Rider catches a criminal for the first time (100-1) ** Riddle-Man, Double-Man, Elf and Aurra Sing take control of the Lego City gangs. They are fought against and defeated by Minnie Garmadon, Electrico, Iron Man and Knight Rider (100-1) ** The Lego City Capital Police Station is blown up by Cryptor while Ultron steals a piece of technology to help access the Dark Dimension (100-1) * March 28th ** Doctor Alchemy sends Ethan Hunt, Arkham Knight, Deathstroke and Weather Wizard to kill three New Republic ambassadors. Lex Luthor sends Trooper, Aurra Sing and Deadshot to do the same so they can steal shipping supplies. The ambassadors are all killed, but Jay, Spider-Man and Boba Fett stop the supply thefts. Deathstroke fights Trooper and Luthor, only to be defeated and left for the Justice League to capture (100-1) ** While interrogating Deathstroke, the Justice League learn about the Great Intelligence's Remnant and Doctor Alchemy's illusion abilities (Vorton) ** Doctor Alchemy breaks into Vorton and frees Deathstroke, leaving an illusion behind (Vorton) April * Deathstroke and Deadshot assassinate two gangs of Gran criminals on Nar Shaddaa (100-1) * Zod and Reverse Flash break Catman out of Alvorkaban and convince him to join the Crime Syndicate. Superman, Flash and Batman try to stop the ensuing breakout of other prisoners. During the fighting, Flash runs into the Speed Force for the first time (100-1) * Spawn arrives in Metropolis and kills three criminals (100-1) * Morro and the Pilgrim attempt to steal Chi from a Metropolis warehouse, but they are stopped by Deadpool and Spawn (100-1) * Spawn takes Deadpool to meet Etrigan and Belial and teach him the full extent of his Hellspawn abilities (Netherrealm) * The Pilgrim fights and defeats Zane Garmadon and Minnie Garmadon (100-1) * Deadpool returns to Metropolis and works with Minnie Garmadon, Zane Garmadon, Cyclops, Ant-Man, Iron Man, Black Widow and Jason Jackson to best and kill the Pilgrim (100-1) * The Legion of Doom begin building a portal to Earthrealm (100-1) * April 27th ** Invasion of Thanagar (100-1) ** Invasion of Chima (100-1) ** Spawn and Angel form the Justice Society on Thanagar (100-1) * April 29th ** The Legion of Doom recruits Pythor P. Chumsworth (100-1) * April 30th ** Evelyn Sharp reveals her real name to the Legion of Doom and is given the nickname Artemis (100-1) ** Albert Desmond presents footage of the Justice League's battles over the previous four months to the Galaxy 1 Senate, showcasing the death and destruction left behind. He moves for a law to make them fugitives (100-1) May * May 2nd ** To be added * May 3rd ** To be added * May 8th ** To be added * May 9th ** Massacre of the Dwarves '''(100-2) * '''May 10th ** To be added * May 11th ** To be added * May 14th ** To be added * May 19th ** To be added * May 20th ** To be added * May 22nd ** To be added * May 23rd ** To be added * May 25th ** To be added * May 28th ** To be added * May 30th ** To be added * May 31st ** To be added June * June 1st ** To be added * June 2nd ** To be added * June 9th ** To be added * June 10th ** To be added * June 28th ** To be added * June 29th ** To be added July * July 1st ** To be added * July 2nd ** To be added * July 14th ** To be added August * August 7th ** To be added * August 8th ** To be added * August 17th ** Karl Mordo tracks down Jonathan Pangborn and attacks him, stealing his powers (100-1) * August 21st ** To be added * August 22nd ** To be added * August 23rd ** To be added September * September 5th ** The Legion of Doom creates a clone of Kylo Ren on Kamino (100-2) * September 10th ** Two-Face and Kilgrave begin a gang war in Central City (100-1) October * October 1st ** To be added * October 15th ** To be added * October 20th ** To be added * October 21st ** To be added * October 22nd ** To be added * October 23rd ** To be added * October 31st ** To be added November * November 1st ** To be added * November 2nd ** To be added * November 4th ** To be added * November 5th ** To be added * November 6th ** To be added * November 7th ** To be added * November 8th ** Kymoodon dies of old age in Lego City, Pepar (100-1) ** Hydra upgrades his suit and adopts the name Captain Hydra (100-1) Undated * Galactic Civil War/Contingency - Battle of Jakku (100-2) * Ben Solo is born in Hanna City, Chandrila (100-2) * Dalek Kal is born on Skaro (100-1) * Tori Hanson responds to a distress signal from Gamma 4, where she finds Charlie. Charlie betrays Tori, defeats her in combat and imprisons her (100-1) Births September * September 5th ** Ben Solo (100-2) Undated * Ben Solo (100-2) * Dalek Kal (100-1) Deaths January * January 1st ** Abin Sur (100-1) * January 2nd ** [[Battle of Korugar|'Battle of Korugar']] (100-1) *** King Sinestro (100-1) *** Grodd (100-1) *** Guy Gardner (100-1) * January 18th ** Several unnamed civilians (100-1) ** Attack on the 1st Sanctum (100-1) *** Several unnamed sorcerers (100-1) ** Attack on the 2nd Sanctum (100-1) *** Several unnamed sorcerers (100-1) *** Daniel Drumm (100-1) ** Lucian (100-1) * January 19th ** Ancient One (100-1) ** Attack on the 3rd Sanctum '(100-1) *** Wong (100-1, revived) *** Several unnamed sorcerers (100-1, revived) *** Many unnamed civilians (100-1, revived) ** '''Skirmish in the Dark Dimension '(Dark Dimension) *** Doctor Strange (100-1, several times, revived) February * '''February 5th ** Mission to Ruusan (100-1) *** Boc Aseca (100-1) *** Jerec (100-1) November * November 8th ** Kymoodon (100-1) Undated * Battle of Jakku (100-2) ** Gallius Rax (100-2) ** Garrick Versio (100-2) Category:Years